nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Natsuyuki Nakanishi
peintre et plasticien contemporain japonais, né en 1935 à Tôkyô, et mort le 23 octobre 2016. En 1958, il est diplomé de peinture à la Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music (BFA). Au début de sa carrière artistique, il subit l'influence du groupe Neo-Dada Organizers mené par Ushio Shinohara, mais n'adhère pas formellement au mouvement. Il adopte une démarche similaire et se produit dans des Happenings sur la ligne de métro Yamanote avec Jirô Takamatsu and Hiroshi Kawani. Il fonde en 1963 le High Red Center, groupe qui comprend au départ Genpei Akasegawa, Jirô Takamatsu et lui-même. Le nom du groupe est la traduction anglaise du premier caractère de leur nom de famille : 高 Taka = « high, (haut) » ; 赤 Aka = red (rouge) » ; 中 Naka = center (centre). Il expose alors à la 15e exposition indépendante du journal Yomiuri. Dans cette exposition, Nakanishi accroche des pinces à linge à sa chemise, aux toiles, et demande la participation du public, pour que l'œuvre s'étende à tout le lieu d'exposition (Les pinces à linge se livrent à des mouvements de brassage, 1963). En 1965, il se tourne vers la danse et commence une longue collaboration avec les danseurs de Butô, Tatsumi Hijikata and Kazuo Ono. Il entre comme assistant en 1968 à la Bigakko Art School et l'année suivante ouvre un atelier qu'il diriqe, le “Nakanishi Atelier”. En 1972, il ouvre un atelier à la Bigakko Art School avec pour thème "On the 'Shape of Painting' through the Vessel of Sleep or Bridge". Il revient à des formes plus apaisées de peinture. De 1996 à 2003, il est professeur, chargé du cours de peinture à l'Université des Beaux-Arts et de Musique de Tokyo et de 2004 à 2007 professeur à la Kurashiki University of Science and Arts. Principales expositions *1961 Adventure in Today's Art of Japan, The National Museum of Art, Tokyo *1965 - 1967 The New Japanese Painting and Sculpture, San Francisco Museum of Art/Denver Art Museum, Denver *1967, 1973, 1976 Minami Gallery, Tokyo *1974 Japan: Traditional und Gebenwart, Stadtische/ Kunsthalle Dusseldorf *1980-1999 expositions personnelles Eellipse, Gatodo Gallery / Shigeru Yokota Gallery Tokyo *1981 The 1960s: A Decade of Change in Contemporary Japanese Art, The National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo *1983 Fünf zeitgenössische Künstler aus Japan, Stadrische Kunsthalle, Dusseldorf *1985 Reconstructions: Avant-Guarde Art in Japan 1945-1965, Museum of Modern Art, Oxford/Fruit Market, Edinburgh, UK **Natsuyuki Nakanishi, Painting 1980-85, Kitakyushu Municipal Museum of Art, Kitakyusyu *1984-1995 Painting, Nishimura Gallery Tokyo *1986 Japon des avant-gardes 1910-1970, Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris *1995 Touching Down on Land and Touching Down on Water, The Museum of Modern Art, Kamakura **Natsuyuki Nakanishi, Hopscotch at the Summit, Drawings 1969-1972, Aichi Prefectural Museum Art, Nagoya **Japanese Art After 1945: Scream against the Sky, Yokohama Museum of Art, Yokohama *1997 Natsuyuki Nakanishi Toward Whiteness, Intensity, Presence, Musée d'art contemporain de Tokyo *2002 Aichi Prefectural Museum Art, Nagoya *2004 Roppongi Crossing, Mori Art Museum, Tokyo posthume: *2017 Japanorama au centre Pompidou-Metz Galerie Fichier:Nakanishi1.jpg Compact objet, objets inclus sous plexiglas, 1962 Fichier:Nakanishi2.jpg Exposition Art Basel 1982 Fichier:Nakanishi3.jpg Behind, Circle - VII, 2005 Clothespins Assert Asitating Action, 1963 - 1993 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1935 Catégorie:Décès en 2016